itdfandomcom-20200213-history
Abilities
Magical Classifications of Purgatory In Purgatory, magic can be broken down into three primary categories. --- Bloodline Magic Magic that is born into people and has no scientific explanation (and probably rare). The individual tends to be more naturally attuned / skilled at the type of magic that is associated with their Bloodline Magic. Some examples include, the Blood Witches in the West or the Frost Mages in the East that would become the Corridon Line Nowadays, bloodlines are less common to find because they are no longer special since anyone could use magic (ITD7) --- Known Bloodlines A list of some documented / well known magical bloodlines found in Purgatory - Corridon Family: Ice / Frost A Royal Line that can be traced back to the Frost Mages in the East. Those of this line have a natural proficiency in Ice related magics --- Miracle Power Magic based off of faith, the Old Ones, and similar things like that. If something isn't related to those concepts then it is not miracle power. It appears to be rare and it is said that those with this power are unable to naturally use any other type of magic It is especially far less common today as faith in the Old Ones has died down the onset of Ganthian Magic and the reputation of the gods of Arland and Esland (ITD7) Miracle magic is particularly effective against outsiders, demons, and the forces of darkness. Above all it was a power that was meant to vanquish the undead. Interestingly enough, Miracle Power can also resonate well with "ancient beings" one might say. So a wielder of Miracle Magic working with / bolstering the magic of a Demon from the times when the Old Ones were still widely worshiped could potentially make a good team. While some say Miracle Power may be drawn from the Old Ones this is not entirely accurate. While the Old Ones may bless some of their followers, it is unknown where Miracle Power actually comes from. - Known Miracle Spells A section for old documented Miracle spells. Not to be confused with the Angelic "Miracles". as subsection of miracle power until disproved - Montino An ancient spell dating back to the time of Cat's own magics (perhaps even more although that is just speculation). It was used by "Knights of the Temple" (possibly referring to The Order of the Light) long ago. It was used for one specific purpose, to silence enemy casters so they were unable to speak the magic words. The spell creates an AOE field that silences all hostile targets within it (it is unknown if it also affects ally casters or not.) It also seems the caster of this miracle can recast it despite being in the field (unless the field is cast ahead? Unknown. Also unknown if the field border diminishes over time or not). The size of the AOE field seems to be related to the caster's own spell power. The drawback of this spell is that once hostiles get out of the AOE field, they are free to cast again. Other details about this spell are currently unknown. --- Ganthian Magic The turning point in history in Purgatory. It came about when an old Ganthian Archmagus named Quen took magic and turned it into a tangible concept that anyone could use. Instead of relying on faith in the gods or just being born with special powers, people could study magic like a science. This is where most magic items were developed. Most any type of magic are considered branches of this --- Ancient Ganthian Spells A documented list of spells that were once used by Clarice "Cat" - Dumapic A spell that can shift the ground and rearrange the dirt and sand to a small degree, allowing one to make a perfect map if they wanted to. --- Malor Probably Cat's signature and most recognizable spell. It is a spell that allows one to teleport to a location. Best be careful to not teleport into a wall or something! --- Mahalito A spell that causes fire to sweep across an area, igniting anything within range. --- Tiltowait A spell that causes an explosive blast. Probably Cat's second most well known / used spell. --- Mawxiwtz A variable spell? Uncertain if it has one general effect or the specifics the spell entails given lack of information (or if other unknown spells were used as well at the time it was shown). One effect it seemed to have was to cause the corpse of someone to explode(?) --- Other Abilities Other documented abilities associated with certain beings found in Purgatory --- Paralysis Special Ability Class C-S Ability User: Lingerie One of the most potentially deadly abilities, and a natural attribute of Ghouls. Creatures who posses this gift can paralyze a target upon contact. The stronger the user the more potent the paralyzing effect will become. Because Ghouls are naturally fast attackers with deadly unarmed attacks, their paralysis is especially frightening. They can quickly disable a target and then kill or maim at their leisure. As flesh eating monsters, paralysis is a preferred method of weakening victims so they can be consumed. This can be considered a Class C, B, A, or S ability depending on the user. --- Flesh Eating Double Edged Ability User: Lingerie Creatures with this trait must consume human flesh to survive. However, they become stronger by eating human flesh as well. After a hundred years of feasting on adventurers, even a lowly Ghoul with this ability could rival the power of a High Level Demon. On the other hand, even an incredibly powerful Flesh Eater could quickly lose their power or even die if they are unable to eat humans for a period of time. This trait is closely linked to Bloodsucking. --- Demonic Powers and Abilities A list of known Demonic Powers. They have been classified into the ability tier system --- Hundred Arrows Class B Demonic Power User: Goggles''' Exactly as the name implies, the ability to conjure a hundred arrows. It's no Thousand Eyes, but 100 is still a pretty large number. The projectiles are fired from a glowing, summoned Bow and are magical in Nature. Those without Magical Resistance beware, they can punch through even the heaviest of armor with ease. --- '''Subconscious Suggestion Class F Demonic Power User: Who cares?' The Power of some Bishop or other. A fairly useless ability, I assure you. --- Weapon Creation Class C Demonic Power User: Oi' A gift bestowed upon the Blue Demon, known as Oi, this power stems from a magical rod that is too large for most beings to even hold. The reason the rod is so large is because of so much magical energy. Even as condensed as the magic power is, it still takes up a large amount of space. The tip of the rod, when charged, causes an explosion of melee weapons. This makes the rod the ultimate melee weapon, since an opponent who dodges, parries, or even blocks, will soon find themselves overwhelmed by the sheer number of attacks that branches out from each swing. --- Increased Size Class F Demonic Power User: General''' A common ability for low level Demons. Much larger than an average human, but still smaller than a Titan. --- '''Dragon Taming Class A Sorcery User: Spurs''' Mastering this magic allows the caster to tame, summon, and control elemental dragons. Be careful when commanding them, as their attacks generally cover a wide area. They are capable of distinguishing friend from foe, but generally do not care. A great ability to use against a horde of foes or if you feel like roasting your own allies. Dragons come in many varieties, the most common type are Fire, Wind, and Cold. --- '''Demonic Wind Class A Demonic Ability User: Spurs''' An inherent Demon bloodline that grants the caster a boost when using Wind Magic as well as the ability to enchant artifacts with Wind Magic. An enchanted weapon will gain the properties of air, becoming impossible to block or parry as it passes right through solid objects. Somehow it still cuts the opponent anyway, because of "magic" (and also high speed currents focused to a sharp edge). Spurs enchanted his grieves with Wind Magic as well, turning them into Class B Magical Artifacts that allow the wearer to move at high speeds in short 'bursts'. --- '''Two-Thousand Blades Class S Demonic Ability User: Brother Class S Demonic Ability which summons a thousand blades from each arms and uses them to wreak havoc. An all-purpose skill which can be used to conquer obstacles by shredding them to bits, cut down large groups of enemies, or focus deadly power on a single target from all sides. Was combined with the ability of the Creator, who summoned magic swords with this gift and used them to great effect. --- Forlorn Seascape Class C Demonic Ability (with growth) User: Meosk Class C Demonic Ability which grows stronger over time. Creates summoned material around an area which then begins to constrict and close in on those trapped inside. Seems weak at first but can be combined with other abilities to great effect. Once it ramps up to full power, making contact with the wall of Coral can be considered instant death. Effectively becomes a wall of Infinite Death Flags. ' '''''Angelic Miracles and Abilities A list of known Angelic Powers. Given their recent appearance and lack of knowledge, their abilities have yet to be classified within the tier system! These Angelic Miracles should not be confused with Miracle Magic --- Miracle of Imposition User: Rxtzyl, Hand of the Creator Allowed him to manipulate objects at a distance using his Faith. Had the most raw power of all the Angels due to his incredibly high Faith, and could even use this miracle to crush beings and topple buildings. --- Miracle of Absolution User: Yrtvlt the Liberator The Miracle of bringing death upon mortal beings. By choosing a target, he can visit death upon the afflicted with a mere gesture or a touch. This Miracle has both infinite power and none at the same time, as it will instantly slay any target yet wouldn't do anything to a rock or a wall. --- Miracle of Domination User: Mtlv the Angel of Silence Drains all of the oxygen from the environment in order to place highly deadly spores into an area. The spores cannot survive in an oxygen rich area, but will thrive in the area of Domination. Massive crowd control potential for killing entire armies with ease, but Mtlv himself was fairly weak in single combat and can be vanquished by a single Hero under the right conditions. --- Miracle of Deliverance User: Rsphrtvl the Friend to All Creates acidic rain that burns through any material not classified as 'Holy.' Kills Demons with increased effectiveness. He can also break physics, using his Angelic powers to create scale chain objects with Infinite Mass or fold Space and Time in order to move targets closer to himself when they try to escape. The best Miracle for fighting against small groups of heroes, but he can be taken down with concentrated fire from ranged attacks. --- MIracle of Equilibrium User: Grand Justicar Nrqvst Allows control of the amount of free energy/heat in a given system, effectively giving one the ability to quickly drop or raise temperature. --- Miracle of the Center User: The Creator / The Center The ability to see all, to know all, to exist inside of all living beings at once and be all-powerful. If that's true though, why did he get killed by a Human? Probably a pretender, claiming to be God so that the Angels would follow him. Possibly a Cosmic being as well, but unconfirmed. --- Foreign Magics (Other Dimensions) Some documented "magics" / magic types / phenomena that hail from other Dimensions. --- World of Bones The skeletal creatures of the World of Bones lived in a strange way. Nobody seemed to know about magic or swordplay (though they may have been introduced to swordplay by Nora), but they had discovered their own type of magic. It required no incantations and no visible manifestation of arcane energy. They had these devices which could be activated by anyone and perform their own wonders. There were skeletons who studied this technology and worked to develop new devices that could make life better for everyone. --- 'Fairy / Cosmic ' A power / magic that has mainly been associated with the Fairies. While it can be very strong, it is fairly stagnant as far as what has been shown / said.